Operation: JOB
by loopylea22
Summary: decomissioned now and Wally's first day in a new job 3&4


I know I haven't wrote anything for ages so here is just a short three and four story, about Wally's first job.

By the way:

He's 16

They have been decommissioned

The store is just a bit's and bob's store

I don't own codename kids next door, it's characters or any shops.

………………………Now loading…………kids next door……..operation………………..J.O.B…………………………….

Wally entered the store through the big glass automatic doors, well that had been the plan anyway however it actually went like this Wally walked into the big glass automatic doors which failed to open hitting his nose and swearing loudly.

That wasn't the best start to this day that he was already dreading, "o my god I'm so sorry." Said a girl running up to the doors and unlocking them, "are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine," he replied still rubbing his sore nose and looking up at the girl, do you believe in love at first sight? Well Wally didn't well that was until a couple of weeks ago when his mom had forced him to go and get some milk for her.

That had been the first time that he had saw her, she had been standing behind the till playing with her long shiny black hair as there were very few customers. The stupid thing was the store didn't even sell milk, or any type of food other than candy for that matter as it was a bit's and bob's store.

He had asked for an application form and had gone home forgetting completely about the milk. So here he was, he had the uniform, the name badge and the girl was standing right there talking to him.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Welly." She said peering at his name badge.

"Huh? O no my names Wally." He said noticing the error on his name badge.

"O printing must have messed up again, don't worry about it we'll get you a new one they're always messing up. Like once my friend Alex was Ale for weeks and you don't want to know what they did with Poppy's."

"I was wondering…err…that…" Wally choked, why was it so hard just to ask her out?

"Are you ok? You didn't trying to steal money by eating it did you?"

"What? No!"

"O good it's just that once this guy did that and he had to go to hospital to have his stomach pumped," she leant next to his ear making blush, "he got a bit clogged up you see."

"Really?" Wally replied slightly shocked he shuddered at the thought of how the guy was expecting to get it back out again.

"I know! Then another time this guy tried to steal those meter long sticks of chocolate by putting one down each leg."

"Did he get away?"

"Are you kidding he couldn't bend his legs and people tend to notice if your walking like you've just had an accident in your pants." The girl giggled, "anyway must be getting to work if you need any help just ask, o my names Kuki by the way." She said running off and leaving him stood like a drooling idiot at the front doors.

"Kuki," he said to his self smiling happy.

34343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343

"Cool a laser!" Wally said picking up the scanner and flashing it in his eyes causing him to fall backwards knocking down a shelf of bouncy balls followed by a yelp as a lady fell backwards as one rolled under her foot. "Oops."

"You scanned your face didn't you?" Sid said grabbing the box off the floor and putting the bouncy balls back. "Have you ever used a till before?"

"Nope." Wally replied suddenly spotting Kuki across the store.

"Right I'll show you, first you need to scan the…" Sid explained however Wally wasn't listening to a word of it he was too busy watching Kuki fascinated by her reloading the shelves.

"And that's the basics," Sid said knocking Wally from his trance, "now you have ago."

"Huh? O right." He said walking up to the till, how hard could it be anyway? A lady walked up to the till placing her things on the counter Wally picked up the first item and scanned it. Easy he thought to his self.

"How much!" Sid said looking at the till screen. "Wally what did you do?"

"I was putting the change in and I pressed 5 too many times that's all." He said scratching his head, ok maybe when the till is saying the lady needs $6555 in change it could be a bit of a problem.

"Maybe you'd be better off the tills." Sid said trying to clear the transaction.

"What like stocking up the shelves!" he said happily looking over at Kuki.

34343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343

"Hi" Wally said dumping his cage full of stock across one of the corridors blocking off an old lady on a scooter.

"Hi Wally, so they got you stocking the selves then?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yea I've got 20 box's of…" he said looking at his stock sheet "cooking oil?"

"O that's at the back of the store."

"Right" he said disappointed, why couldn't cooking oil be next to the teddies that Kuki was stacking anyway it would have been totally logical, they could…cook…the teddies? Ok maybe not. Wally turned his cage around and headed up to the top of the store as an old lady on a scooter whizzed past him shaking her fist.

Confused Wally watched her head out of the shop and was that a middle finger she just put at him? She drove past out of sight behind an ambulance putting a lady in the back who appeared to be mumbling something about bouncy balls.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and Wally turned back forward to see he had pushed his cage of stock straight into a self and bottles of cooking oil smashed onto the floor leaking the yellow liquid.

"Clean up on aisle 4!" a voice bellowed from the speakers in the ceiling.

Wally watched as more and more of the oil spread across the floor apparently the building was on a hill

"Clean up on aisle 5…and 6…you'd better go to 7 as well."

…………………………Transmission interrupted……………………………..


End file.
